


Responsibility

by smoov22



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Superpowers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoov22/pseuds/smoov22
Summary: What happens when the rule-makers break the rules?





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [/r/WritingPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/293895) by /u/gekosaurus. 



"Oh, so that's what he meant."

The hedgehog stood over the rain of fire, thunder, and chaos in his city, his hometown. He stood there, knowing that all of this - every injury or death today - was his fault.

But, we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's back up a bit.

300 years ago, two time travelers known only as Silver and Blaze showed up in ancient Mobius, with a message. They warned of a city of chaos that would occur if certain people got out of control. They stated that the chaos was locked into the power of the Chaos Emeralds, and that of someone or something was to harness their powers, the Chaos energy would be unleashed.

So, they locked them up. They sent the Emeralds to the race of Echidnas that pledged to spend their lives protecting these gems from criminals, Fool's, and most importantly, demons.

Why demons, you ask? Well, not just any demons.

Speed demons.

A group of hedgehogs had recently created an incredible technology (by the standards of the time). They created and enacted a gene that would enhance talents and positive traits to create virtual superpowers. It used an extremely limited supply of Chaos energy, but the Echidnas allowed it, so long as they could have access to it, and that its subjects did not attempt to add fuel to the fire by gaining energy.

200 years went by, and the hedgehogs had developed amazingly. They had experienced hundreds of powers over the course of generations. A few powers seemed to stick around, though, because as more years passed, these powers began to get stronger. The powerful could break 10 tons of steel with bare knuckles. The intelligent could predict natural and artificial events, and prepare other citizens for them.

And the speedy, well, they got fast.

The Echidnas, however, began to fade away. Eventually, only those with Chaos powers remained, leaving few echidnas to be the guardians of the Emeralds.

275 years had gone by at this point, and a new hedgehog had been born. Known as Sonic, this creature took on his powers of speed head-on.

Not being one to keep them contained, he used his abilities to achieve things that were thought to be impossible. As soon as he learned in school of how it took a woman 72 days to travel the Earth, he strapped on his shoes, and ran for 10 minutes. By the time he looked up, he was back where he started. When he saw how people ran marathons for charity, he took a day to do every single one on the planet.

And when he learned of Chaos energy and it's effects, he got worried. This was because when he graduated high school, he had received a special note from his city government, describing his powers and how crucial it was that they not be abused. "If you attempt to travel past the speed of light," the letter stated, "then you will harness Chaos energy to create what we know as a Super form." The letter warned Sonic not to use these speeds, as the city would be radiated with chaotic energy."

And for a few years, he followed the letter to the bill. He tested his limits, sure, but never to those levels. Then, however, it all changed. Sonic was sent to visit the Echidnas, since he was considered a natural threat to them, and his family did not want a target on their backs. What he found was exactly one echidna. Not one leader, not one tribe, a single one.

From talking, Sonic learned that this echidna was Knuckles. He harnessed the powers of great strength, and used them to take on the role that his kind had taken on for centuries. The rest of his kind, Knuckles spoke, had not been strong enough to survive the invasion their tribe faced. So, the only ones with Chaos energy at their disposal were these two.

As such, Sonic and Knuckles figured that there would barely be any harm done if they just tried to harness energy. Just a little.

They traveled to their favorite speedway, and Sonic took off, faster than he ever had before. As he ran, Knuckles watched the Emeralds appear around him, his fur turn yellow, and him lose control. The moment he stopped, Sonic sent Chaos energy flying towards his city, destroying everything in its path. The two stood there, realizing what they had just unleashed, and fully realized the magnitude of what was said all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for scrolling through that! I usually post these kind of things on my Tumblr, so check it out! This will probably go up there later today.
> 
> You can find my Tumblr and all my other social medias at faturl.com/smoov22


End file.
